Server Information
CorgiRO is a Pre-Renewal Mid-Rate server dedicated to putting the "paw" back in "paw-some"! We are an international server that welcomes players from all regions, no matter your race, gender, or sexual orientation. We offer up-to-date gameplay as well as our own custom content to discover. Join the pack for cuteness overload, and stay for the balanced game mechanics, exclusive content, and more! General Information *'Emulator:' rAthena *'Exp Rates (Monday - Friday)': 50x/50x *'Exp Rates (Saturday - Sunday):' 75x/75x *'Drop Rates:' MVP Cards (0.5%), MVP Drops (10x), Gear (20x), Consumables (10x) *'Max Level/Job:' 150/70 *'Max Stats:' 130 *'Max ASPD:' 190 *'Instant Cast:' 165 Dex *'Party EXP Share:' 30 Levels Highlights *Multi-Classing System *Mystic Gems *Unique (Custom) Quest Line *Automated Events *1000+ Costumes *Daily Rewards & Quests *Achievements *gooch *Custom World Bosses & Instances *Fully functional (balanced) Doram/Summoner in a Pre-RE environment! Commands *@time --- Displays the server time. *@autoloot --- Automatically pick up dropped items. *@rates --- Shows the multiplier of rates set up on the server. *@refresh --- Refreshes your screen and the location of your character. *@autotrade --- Closes your client while your vendor stays active. *@exp --- Shows your current amount of accumulated experience. *@me --- Displays your name, with a message attached. *@feelreset --- Reset Star gladiators feel locations. *@iteminfo / @ii --- Shows the information on a particular item. *@help --- Shows help for specified command. *@homtalk --- Command what the player's homunculus will say. *@noask --- Toggles automatic rejection of deals and invites. *@storage --- Opens your Kafra storage. *@pettalk --- Command what the player's pet will say. *@breakguild --- Breaks the guild of the attached character. (Guildmaster-only). *@join --- Joins the specified channel. *@mail --- Opens your mailbox. *@reject --- Rejects a duel invite. *@autoloottype --- Same as @autoloot but only for specific item types. *@alootid --- Same as @autoloot but only for specific item IDs. *@noks --- Toggles kill stealing protection. *@showexp --- Toggles the display of experience gain messages. *@showdelay --- Shows or hides the red 'Cannot use the skill' message. *@accept --- Accept a duel invite. *@whereis --- Displays the maps in which monster naturally spawns. *@whodrops --- Displays a list of mobs which drop the specified item. *@leave --- Leave the duel you accepted. *@storeall --- Store all your items. *@guildstorage / @gstorage --- Opens your Guild storage. *@showzeny --- Toggles the display of Zeny gain messages. *@hominfo or @homstats --- Displays your Homunculus' information. *@invite --- Invite another player to your duel. *@commands --- Toggles your avaiable commands. *@jailtime --- Displays remaining jail time. *@langtype --- Changes the language attached to your account. *@langtype --- Changes the language attached to your account. *@request --- Accepts a duel invite. *@duel --- Sends a duel invite to a player. *@mobinfo --- Toggles information of a specific monster. *@relog / @collectreward and dailyreward --- Retry to claim daily reward. *@collectdaily / @nextreward --- Same as above. *@skipreward --- Skips the daily reward on this account. *@claimcoins --- Claims CorgiCoins if you recently donated. *@mapwarp / @wrp / @mw --- Warps you to a target map that is in the warper. *@joinqueue --- Joins the queue for the freeze PVP event. *@leavequeue --- Leaves the queue for the freeze PVP event. *@claimreward--- Claims the reward for the PvP event if your inventory was full. *@Pvpladder --- Calls the PvP NPC. *@go --- Allows you to warp to a town for a complete list type @go list. *@eventpoints --- Shows the amount of accumulated event points.